


Mannequin

by arysa13



Series: 2019 Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Embarrassing Situation, F/M, Humor, Sex Doll, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy isn't looking for it or anything, but he just happens to stumble onto a sex doll that looks almost exactly like Clarke Griffin. Despite his better instincts, he orders it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't even know how to tag this.

Bellamy is doing his Christmas shopping online when he gets message from Murphy via Messenger.

**John Murphy:** don’t ask me how I found this but doesn’t this look exactly like Clarke rofl

Bellamy rolls his eyes at the use of the term rofl. Murphy claims he uses it ironically. The next message that comes through is a link, and Bellamy clicks on it without thinking, expecting some picture of a celebrity or a girl Murphy saw on the street that looks vaguely like Clarke.

His eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees what Murphy has _actually_ sent him. For a moment he thinks it’s actually a nude picture of Clarke, that’s how realistic it is. His dick jumps to attention immediately. He quickly realises it’s not her. It’s not even a real human woman, but a very lifelike sex doll. He’s half relieved, half disappointed.

He goes back to his chat with Murphy.

**Bellamy Blake:** This is fucked up, why would you send me this?

**John Murphy:** but it looks exactly like her, right?

**Bellamy Blake:** Maybe a little.

**John Murphy:** rofl. i know you’re gonna buy it

**Bellamy Blake:** Fuck off, Murphy.

Bellamy exits Facebook, uninterested in continuing the conversation. The page with the picture of the sex doll sits open in front of him. He can’t deny that it looks a lot like Clarke. He wonders if it’s customizable. He’d give it slightly bigger tits, rounder ass. A beauty mark above its lip.

He stares at the doll for way too long, eyes glued to the screen. He knows it’s not Clarke. But he’s thought about what Clarke would look like naked too many times to count, and here’s this doll, looking like Clarke’s spitting image, legs spread, with a complacent, seductive look on its face.

He glances at the price. Not that he’s considering buying it. Anyway, it’s over two thousand dollars. He could probably afford it. He’d sure as hell get a lot of use out of it. Maybe if he fucks the doll enough, he’ll get over Clarke.

He’s not going to buy it. That would make him sick. Who buys a sex doll that looks exactly like one of their best friends? A filthy fucking pervert, that’s who. If Clarke ever found out, she’d never speak to him again. He’d be that disgusting creep who fucked her life size silicon counterpart.

His cock throbs. He hits add to cart, and gets out his credit card.

 

-

 

When the delivery guy drops off a large package a week later, Bellamy tries to hide his burning shame at what’s inside. He knows this guy has no idea what’s inside. Probably. Unless he also owns one. Still, Bellamy’s pulse races, afraid he’s going to get caught with it at any moment.

He carries the box inside, and follows the instructions on how to put the doll together. He’s kind of expecting it to look less like Clarke than the picture. Less like a real woman. But it still looks disconcertingly like her. He basically has a naked Clarke Griffin in his bedroom. That he can do whatever he wants with. He stares at her where she sits on his bed. He has a strange urge to put clothes on her. He has a stronger urge to put his cock in her.

He’s hard as fuck already, he’d been thinking about all the things he could do to this doll as he put it together. All the things he wants to do to Clarke. He wants to fuck her ass more than anything. Unable to restrain himself any longer, and all the while knowing he’s completely perverted for even owning this doll, he gets his cock out. He strokes himself a few times, then flips the doll over, positioning her onto her hands and knees. But from this angle, the doll could be anyone. He flips her back over onto her back, moving her legs and hips so the ass is accessible from this angle.

Bellamy grabs the bottle of lube from his nightstand and slathers his cock with it. Unfortunately, sex dolls don’t get wet of their own accord. Bellamy kneels on the bed and lifts the dolls legs over his shoulders, lining his cock up with her asshole. He pushes his cock in. She’s nice and tight, just the way he likes it.

“Fucking hell, Clarke,” he groans. “Your ass feels so good.”

He wishes she could respond. Tell him how much she wants him to fuck her ass. He has to make do with his imagination for that part. But she feels good. Not quite as good as a real human woman, but pretty fucking close.

He pumps his cock in and out of her ass, hard and fast. He doesn’t have to worry about making her come first. Even though he’d love to make Clarke come. Especially with his dick in her ass. But now, he doesn’t have to be embarrassed that he lasts all of five minutes before he’s spurting his load into the sex doll’s anus. Just like he’s imagined doing to the real Clarke countless times.

He pulls out, enjoys watching the come trickle from her ass. As soon as he’s hard again, which he imagines won’t take long, he’ll try out her pussy. Except, as he’s cleaning his dick with a couple of tissues, his doorbell rings.

He looks at the Clarke doll in panic. No, it’s fine. No one has to know she’s here. He quickly dresses, makes sure his bedroom door is shut, then hurries to the front door. He feels his face erupt in flames when he sees Clarke standing on the other side. Fuck, if she knew what he’d just been doing…

“Clarke—"

“Can I use your bathroom?”

“What?”

“I really need to use your bathroom. Then do you want to come to the movies with me?”

“Sure.”

She pushes past him into the house, making a beeline for the bathroom. Bellamy’s cock is hard again, and it has nothing to do with the sex doll. He hears the toilet flush. Footsteps.

“Also, can I borrow a pair of socks?” she calls. “It’s freezing out there and I’m only wearing one pair.”

“Um. Yeah, just—” he hurries towards her voice. “Just let me get them!” he says. God, if she goes into his bedroom right now, he’s so fucked. But by the time he reaches her, she’s already opening the door to his bedroom.

“Holy fuck,” he swears, lunging for the door, trying to grab it and swing it closed before she can see in. But it’s too late. The door is wide open, and there’s the sex doll, lying face up, spread eagled on the bed, his come dripping out of her ass.

“What the _fuck_ , Bellamy?” Clarke says, staring at the doll, her mouth open in what Bellamy can only assume is horror. “Is that supposed to be _me_?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yzma voice* I bet you weren't expecting THIS!

“Fuck. Fuck. Clarke, I can explain,” Bellamy says, though he’s not entirely sure that he can. He’s never been so mortified in all his life. “It’s—I—the thing is—” he stammers. _The thing is I wanted to fuck you so badly I bought a sex doll that looks exactly like you?_

Clarke’s face is white, while his own feels like it’s on fire.

“Oh my god, it is me, isn’t it?” Clarke says. “Oh my god. What the fuck?”

“Look, Clarke, it’s not as bad as it looks,” Bellamy says, trying to convince himself as much as he’s trying to convince her. “I only just got it. And I wasn’t you know—looking for it or anything. I didn’t set out to find a sex doll that looked like you. But Murphy found it and sent me the link—”

“ _Murphy_ knows about this?”

“No! I mean he knows it exists. He doesn’t know I bought it.”

“Why the fuck _did_ you buy it? Is this some kind of sick joke?” Clarke says. He’s never heard her sound so angry in all his life.

“I don’t know! I’m so sorry. I know how it looks. But I swear it’s only me that knows about it, and like I said I only just got it and—”

“And the first thing you did was fuck my— _its_ ass,” Clarke quickly corrects herself, blushing.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says. God, he feels sick. She’s never going to forgive him for this. “I’m sorry. I’ll get rid of it.”

“I don’t care what you do with it, you fucking pervert,” Clarke spits. Bellamy flinches. She shakes her head. “I have to get out of here.”

“Clarke—”

“Do _not_ follow me. And don’t bother trying to contact me, because I won’t respond.”

She leaves then, and Bellamy wants to cry, or throw up, or both. Fuck. Fuck. What had he been thinking, buying the doll? And then actually _using_ it. Fucking hell, he really is perverted. He hates himself. He can’t believe he was so desperate to fuck her that now he’s gone and lost her friendship. He’s sure he’s just made the biggest mistake of his life.

-

 

He doesn’t hear from her for three days. He doesn’t try to call her or message her, because he wants to respect her wishes, seeing as how he’s already violated her enough.

He can’t even ask any of his friends for advice, because what the fuck would he say? _Clarke caught me with a sex doll that looks almost exactly like her and now she won’t speak to me, what should I do?_

Murphy would laugh and tell everyone. Raven would stop speaking to him. Miller would tell him he’s a pervert and he deserves it. Bellamy is pretty sure there’s no way he’s ever going to fix things with Clarke.

But then she shows up at his door three days later, at almost ten o’clock at night, her expression unreadable.

“Can I come in?” she asks. Bellamy nods, stepping aside and letting her in. His heart is pounding. He has no idea what it means that she’s here. But she takes her coat and shoes off, which means she’s not just here to slap him across the face and leave.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything as they head to the living room and sit down on opposite ends of the couch. He’s wary of being too close to her. She already thinks he’s a creep and a pervert, but he needs her to know he’d never touch her without her permission.

Clarke takes a deep breath. “What you did was—over the line to say the least,” she says. Bellamy nods. _Over the line_ is putting it lightly. “I’ve never been so fucking humiliated in all my life.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bellamy whispers. “God, if I could take it back, I would. I feel like such a fucking idiot. I never wanted to lose your trust.”

“I know that. And I keep wondering what would possibly possess you to spend that amount of money on a sex doll when you could have had the real thing,” Clarke whispers, and she’s blushing, dropping her eyes so she doesn’t have to look at him. Bellamy stares at her. He wants to die. _He could have had the real thing?_ Fucking hell.

He groans, covering his face with a hand. “God, I fucking blew it, didn’t I? Never has one man fucked up so badly.”

“I’m so mad at you,” Clarke says. “And I’m so embarrassed. But at the same time—I can’t stop thinking about it,” she says, breathing out shakily. Bellamy’s eyes snap to hers. She bites her lip. “That you wanted me so badly you bought a doll that looked like me. I keep—I keep thinking about you—” she swallows, face crimson, “fucking the doll’s ass while you think about me.”

Bellamy is barely breathing. Fuck. _Fuck_. He didn’t see this coming. She’s all flushed and nervous, and dare he say, turned on?

“I do want you,” Bellamy says. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. But it’s not an excuse for buying the doll and I shouldn’t have done it. All I could think about while I had my dick in that doll’s ass was what _you_ would sound like and what _you_ would feel like. God, Clarke,” he groans. “The things I would do to you.”

Her lips are parted slightly, her pupils blown, her chest rising and falling heavily. Yeah, she’s definitely turned on. For the record, so is he. He’s been hard since the words _you could have had the real thing._

Clarke stands up, and Bellamy’s stomach sinks. He’s said the wrong thing. He really thought this was leading somewhere, but now he’s fucked it up even more and she’s leaving.

“Clarke, wait,” he says, swallowing. She doesn’t say anything, but she walks over to him, and he’s staring up at her, and then she’s sinking down onto his lap, straddling him, and he can’t fucking believe what’s happening. His hands automatically slide over her ass as she sits, before coming to rest on her lower back. “What’s happening?” he asks, searching her eyes for some kind of sign. He swears his pulse has never been so fucking high. 

Clarke bites her lip seductively. “I want to give you all the things you want that a sex doll can’t. Like this.”

His breath hitches as she leans in to kiss him. It’s hot and wet and messy, like she’s trying to devour him, like she’s reminding him of why she’s so much better than a doll. She pulls away and he’s left wanting.

“And this,” she whispers. She grinds down on his cock, teasing him, giving him a tiny hint of what it might be like to fuck her. She rolls her hips against him and he grips her hips tightly, trying to keep still, trying not to fuck this up. She grabs the bottom of her navy sweater and pulls it over her head, and she’s just wearing a fucking lacy black bra underneath, barely encasing her magnificent tits. God, she fucking knew when she came here she was going to fuck him. Bellamy stares at her cleavage until she kisses him again and her hands slide under his shirt, nails gently grazing his skin. He feels lightheaded and his cock aches. Yeah, a doll definitely can’t make him feel like this.

“Bellamy,” Clarke says, dropping her lips to his ear.

“Yes?” Bellamy breathes.

“I’m going to let you fuck my ass tonight. But you have to earn it.”

Bellamy almost fucking comes right then. “Okay,” he chokes out. Clarke pulls her head back, and Bellamy looks up at her, itching to get his hands on her but feeling unsure of himself. She tilts her head.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

In one swift motion, Bellamy lifts Clarke from his lap and flips her onto her back on the couch so he’s on top of her. She gasps in surprise, but he doesn’t give her a chance to recover before he’s kissing her, more desperately than he’s ever kissed anyone before. He has to show her how much he wants her.

His hands fumble with the button on her jeans while he kisses her, finally getting it undone and then slipping his hand into her pants. He pushes her knees apart, making her spread her legs for him. Her panties are fucking soaked.

“You’re all wet,” Bellamy says. “So wet for me.”

“Bet your doll can’t do that,” Clarke challenges.

“No, definitely not,” Bellamy agrees. He puts his mouth to the soft flesh of her breast, determined to up his game, because if she can still make snarky remarks then he’s definitely nowhere near earning her ass. He wants her to be so worked up she can’t think properly, let alone talk.

He reaches around her to unclip her bra, and he pulls it from her chest, taking a moment to just look at her tits that he’s admired for so long, and now he finally gets to see. He probably stares for too long, because then she’s blushing under his gaze.

“Bellamy,” she complains.

“Sorry,” he grins. “The real things are just so much better than the doll’s.”

“Shut up, I know.”

Bellamy brings his hand between her legs, stroking her through her jeans. “Were you jealous of the doll, Clarke?”

“Of course not,” Clarke huffs. Bellamy presses his thumb down on the seam of her jeans, where her clit is, and she squirms.

“Did you get yourself off thinking about me fucking the doll?”

“Maybe.”

He hides his smirk by dropping his head to her breast again, flicking her nipple with his tongue, running it over her areola before sucking her pointed nipple into his mouth. She gives a satisfied hum. He resumes his hand movements between her legs, alternating between lightly stroking her and pressing down hard. She’s panting now, and rocking against his hand, and he takes that as his cue to move on.

He kisses down her stomach as he tugs at her jeans, and she helps him pull them off until she’s left in just her black panties and her socks with owls on them. Bellamy smiles fondly as he pulls her socks off too. He returns his focus to her pussy, which he’s sure must be throbbing right now, just as his cock is. He’s trying to ignore his own need, trying not to think about fucking her ass later. He has to focus on her.

Bellamy slides her panties down, slowly revealing her swollen cunt, dripping with arousal. His mouth is fucking watering at the sight of her. He removes her panties entirely, and then he has a naked Clarke Griffin on his couch. The real one. And it’s so much better than he could have imagined. He lets his eyes rake over her, revelling in every little thing that sets her apart from the lifeless doll he bought. The flush of her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest. The beauty mark above her lip, the stretch marks on her tits and thighs, the little patch of hair between her legs.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Watching you,” he says. “Thinking about how beautiful you are.”

“Shut up,” she says.

He grins. “As you wish.”

He settles himself between her legs, hooking his arms under her thighs, pushing her knees up. Her cunt opens for him, pink and glistening. Fuck, he’s wanted to do this for so long. He presses gentle kisses up the inside of her thigh, until he’s kissing her wet slit. He licks into her, letting the taste of her linger on his tongue. He groans.

“Fuck, you taste so good.”

“Well—” she starts, but she’s cut off when Bellamy’s tongue presses against her clit, and she moans instead. He laps at her folds, her arousal coating his tongue. He circles her clit, kisses it, sucks at it until she’s whimpering, her thighs trembling.

“Bell,” she moans. “Oh my god, Bellamy, I’m going to come. Please. Please.” Her fingers tangle in his hair and she bucks her hips against his face as she reaches her peak. The moan she lets out as she comes is obscene. Bellamy grinds his hard on against the couch cushions at the sound, desperate for some friction. If she doesn’t want him to fuck her tonight, he’s going to have a fucking sore hand in the morning.

Bellamy lifts his head, licking her juices from his lips. “Oh my god,” Clarke breathes. “Fuck.”

“You okay?” Bellamy asks. Clarke nods. “You want another?”

Clarke nods again. “I want to come with your cock in my ass,” she says.

Fuck yes. Bellamy wants that too. “Bedroom. Now,” he growls. Clarke’s eyes widen at his sudden change in tone. “Sorry,” he says.

“No, I like it,” Clarke says. “But I want you to carry me.”

Bellamy grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder, making her squeal. He rubs her bare ass as he carries her to his bedroom. He can’t help but sneak a finger between her ass cheeks, teasing her hole. He hears her whine, and he pushes his finger in just a little.

“Oh my god, Bellamy,” she moans. “Hurry.”

“Fuck, you want it bad, don’t you?” Bellamy says. He’s a relieved she seems like she’s actually going to enjoy this. He doesn’t want her doing this just because she thinks he likes it.

“Yes,” Clarke whimpers. “I love having my ass fucked. Feels so dirty.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to give it to you real good.” He kicks his bedroom door open, flicks the light on, and drops her onto the bed. She looks up at him, eyes wide. She looks almost innocent, despite what they’re about to do. “Show me where you want it,” Bellamy says.

Clarke rolls onto her stomach, showing him her ass. Bellamy feels overdressed all of a sudden, and her whips his shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground, and then quickly sheds his sweatpants. He hurries to his nightstand and wrenches the bottom drawer open, grabbing his bottle of lube.

“Bellamy, please,” Clarke whines. “I need it.”

Bellamy shoves his boxers to the ground and starts coating his dick with the lube. “Need my cock in your ass, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Clarke says.

“Tell me how much you want it.” He tosses the bottle of lube away and kneels on the bed behind her.

“I want it so bad. Want you to fuck my ass hard. Fuck my ass like you fucked that sex doll.”

Bellamy’s cock is absolutely aching. Clarke slides back onto her knees, her tits still pressed against the bed, arms stretched out in front of her, presenting her ass for him. Bellamy is shaking with excitement as he presses the tip of his cock to her hole. He pushes into her, past the point of resistance, until the head of his cock is inside her, stretching her asshole wide.

“Oh my god,” Clarke groans. “Yes. Keep going. Please.”

Bellamy obeys, fingers digging into her hips as he sinks his cock further into her ass.

“You’re so fucking tight, Clarke,” he says, voice strangled. She feels so fucking good clenching around his cock.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. It’s so thick,” Clarke breathes. “Fuck. My ass. My ass.”

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asks.

“Yes,” Clarke says, but it sounds like she’s on the verge of tears.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Clarke whimpers. “Feels so good. Your cock is so big.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Bellamy says. “Nearly there.”

“Oh. Oh, there’s more,” Clarke swallows.

“Is it too much?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, I want it,” she says. “I want all of it.”

Bellamy continues pushing into her, another inch and a half, until his balls slap against her ass. Clarke sobs. “There we go,” Bellamy coos. “You did it,” he says. “You took the whole thing. Such a good girl. How’s it feel?”

“So good. Feels so good. My ass feels so full. Feel so dirty having your cock up my ass,” Clarke babbles.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass now. You ready?”

“Yes. Please. Fuck my ass.”

Bellamy doesn’t hold back. He fucking pounds her ass, hard and fast, while she moans and cries beneath him nonsensically. The occasional word makes it to his ears. _Yes. Yes. Please. Bellamy. Fuck. Fuck._

He’s not sure he’s capable of words himself. He’s so desperate and she feels so good, so much better than he even imagined. He forgets he’s supposed to make her come, but she does anyway, crying out, her ass clenching around him. It nearly tips him over the edge.

“Fuck,” he groans. “You just come, baby?”

“Uh huh.”

“Such a dirty girl, coming just from having me fuck your ass. Fuck. I’m gonna come, Clarke.”

“In my ass,” Clarke tells him. “Come in my ass.”

He does, grunting as he does so. He fills her ass up with his come, and then he pulls out of her, letting his come drip out of her hole and between her cheeks. He feels a rush of possessive pride at the sight.

“Fuck,” he groans. “God, I fucking love you.”

Clarke immediately rolls over and sits up, her eyes wide. “You love me?”

Bellamy kisses her. “I love you. I know buying a sex doll that looks like you is a weird way of showing it. But I do.”

“I thought you just really wanted to fuck my ass.”

“That too.”

“So… was I better than the doll?”

Bellamy smirks. “I knew you were jealous. And of course you were better. I never doubted you would be.”

Clarke screws up her nose at him. “I wasn’t jealous. And I was going to tell you I love you too, but just for that I’m not going to.”

Bellamy tilts his head, looking at her fondly. “You do though?”

“Maybe.”

“Clarke.”

“Okay, yeah. I do.”


End file.
